Fusion Fall - Can I lose a Real Friend?
by Ben Tennyson Lover
Summary: "No, I'm not hiding anything." - "Are you sure?" - "Yes. Why do you keep asking so much?" - "I keep asking too much because you are my friend! My best friend! And I'm really worried about you! If you need anything, I'm always here for you! Don't you understand that!" - "Now tell me! Are you hiding something from me, Yes or No!" (On hold for now)
1. Prologue

**The Darkness**

The Darkness

There is no pain in the Darkness

No fear

No more suffering

No more broken hearts

No more sadness

No more deaths

No more tragedies

No more kidnappings

The Darkness

There is more power in the Darkness

You become more powerful

You get swallowed by Darkness and you won't find your way back

The Darkness itself will feel invincible against everything

But the Darkness doesn't know that there are two things more powerful than Darkness or anything…

Love

Friendship

A fifteen year old teenager experiences himself what is to be swallowed by Darkness, feeling that he will never see somebody again, and then rescued from the Nightmare.

His name?

Ben Tennyson


	2. Sickness

**A/N: This story is based in a little bit of lightning bird's Universe of Fusion Fall. Of course my dear lightning bird, I will love to have your permission. I read lightning bird's stories and they are pretty Awesome. Of course, it's mu Universe too, because this is my own version of lightning bird's Universe, a changed it a little bit, as you can see in the summary I made.**

**Also… Sorry for any grammar mistakes. And I beg your pardon.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 1: Sickness

After many hours of training the recruits of Earth's Combined Forces, Ben (Commander Tennyson - in ECF) was tired from all the work he had done that day, so he decided to take a visit to Dexter, his best friend, to give him company, since he had not seen Dexter all day. Ben knew that Dexter would be in his laboratory, so he went to Dexter's lab.

Ben calmly entered Dexter's lab and finds his friend: "Hey, Dex!"

Dexter is surprised with the visit of his best friend and says: "Hello, Ben. Good to see you. What brought you to my laboratory?"

Ben is confused with the tone of talk about Dexter and says: "Your what?"

Dexter slowly calms down and says: "My la-bor-ah-to-ry."

"I still don't get it!"

"Agh! I give up!" Dexter said as he throws his arms up, "My Lab, Benjamin, my Lab!"

"Ooohhh… Your Lab. Now I get it!" He said as he blush and scratched his back head with embarrassment. Then Ben started to remember all of those moments when he didn't understand Dexter's speech. Then he blush a little harder, "I can't imagine how many times I haven't been able to understand you, Dex."

"That will be _two _of us, then." He said as he smiled at Ben. Then both of them started to laugh like the other times.

They stopped laughing when Ben started to cough heavily. Dexter was scared of what was happening to his friend and then he said,

"Ben? Are you okay?"

Ben was still coughing heavily but tried to stop to say something,

"I- I- can't- bre- breathe. My- my ai- air le- left my lun- lungs."

Dexter went running in the look of a chair. Dexter brought a chair so Ben could sit down, "Please sit, Ben." Dexter watched his best friend sit down and asked: "Something more?"

"Ju- just hit my- ba- back, ple- please."

Dexter obeyed and started to hit Ben's back to help him breathe, "Feeling better?"

"I- I guess so." He could finally breathe. He stared at Dexter and then a sick headache came to him, "Do you have something for headaches, Dex?"

"Of course I do. Let me get them for you. Stay where you are. I will be back in three minutes or a little longer."

He watched him go. Then he remembered something from a week before this happened…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Benjamin? Where are you?" Two hard voices said as they were looking in the building for Ben, "Benjamin, Where are you? We need you. We want you. Right now." They stepped closer and closer to where Ben was. He was hiding from the two Fusions: Fusion Dexter, the master mind; and Fusion Ben, his doppleganger (more evil than Albedo)… since the Omnitrix's battery was very, very low… (not to mention that the Wielder of the Omnitrix too)._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Here I am. I brought what you wanted." Dexter sat beside his best friend, "Here."

Ben took the glass with water and the pills that Dexter gave him. He drank the glass of water and the pills, "Thanks. Much better."

"No problem." He stared at Ben for a long moment then he asked, "Ahh… Ben?"

"Yes?" He asked back, knowing something was bothering Dexter's mind about his own scene a few moments later…

"Ben… You don't want to tell me something… Are you hiding something? … From us?"

Then Ben went back to remember the scene from a week before all of this…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_He could see the Fusions' shadows approaching slowly when... He felt a big cold wrench in his neck. The Fusion Dexter, taking him out of his spot, said, "It's such a pleasure to see you again, Benjamin."_

_"OW! Let me go, creep!" He yelled when Fusion Dexter's wrench was tighter. Then he left go the efforts of being released because he knew that it was useless against some **strong Fusion **in **human form. **_

_He gaped when he listened and watched his own Fusion speak with a mouth (his mouth, same as Ben's voice but a lot deeper than that.) "Hello, my **cute** little double."_

_Ben stared at his doppleganger. Did that thing made of Fusion Matter just spoke? Was **he** so hurt that he was imagining stuff? Maybe. Maybe not. Then finally he could say, "Sorry, but… Did you just talk?"_

_Both Fusions started to laugh with the most **EVIL **smile that could **ever** exist in the **Earth**._


	3. Hiding Things

**Chapter 2: Hiding things**

"Ben!" Dexter's voice made Ben come to the _right here and now._Ben opened his eyes to look at Dexter, the Boy Genius. He took a long breath and said,

"Yes, Dex?" He wanted to call him for his name: Dexter. But he knew that it was going to very weird if he called his best friend like that. He would give Dexter more reasons to be worried about him.

"Ben, are you **_really_** okay?" He insisted to Ben. Trying to find the truth, because he knew that Ben was up to something or was hiding something that he didn't want to say to anybody. Not even _him._

"Yes. I already told you. I'm fine. It was just a headache for all the battles that I have got these days. And for the lack of breathing, it must have been just the long time we were laughing." He tried to convince Dexter that nothing was wrong with him. But he knew himself that there was **_something clearly wrong_**… and he knew the answer.

Dexter knew that Ben didn't behave like this, **_ever._** He knew that something was happening to Ben, but Ben didn't want to say it. He had to find the truth: the good way or the bad way. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Ben thought fast. He needed to. What was he going to answer to Dexter, the Boy Genius that knew him very, very well? He thought of the Fusions Dexter and Ben… he knew that if he told a single word about the confrontation he had just a week before all of this, that he faced the two more terrible Fusions (right now, because Fusion Dexter wanted to improve the Fusion Ben, so that's what he did. Now they both had mouth and the Fusion Ben could transform into any of Ben's aliens, because they got all the DNA samples, and that slimy thing was now Ur-Dexter's associate and best **_EVIL_** friend. Now they were the most terrible Fusions to fight. If it's hard to kill Ur-Dexter, _if you can say kill_, it was harder to _kill _two Fusion Associates and **_EVIL friends_**), he knew that Dexter was going to be terrible when he heard this. So he just lied, "No, I'm not hiding anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why do you keep asking so much?"

"I keep asking too much because you are my friend! My best friend! And I'm really worried about you! If you need anything, I'm always here for you! Do you understand that?!"

"Yes, I understand that!" He made Ben reason more and think more about his question.

"Now tell me! Are you hiding something from me, Yes or No?!"

Ben didn't answer. He already knew that if he didn't tell him the truth, this was going very much farther than worse. "Yes." He said in a very low voice. Dexter almost didn't heard him, but he knew already the answer.

"Ben, is something wrong? You are hiding something. Now tell me what it is!" Dexter said while looking at Ben with a worried face, "Please, tell me what it is, Ben." He put a hand on his shoulder.

"I… I can't tell you. The… The news can put you in danger. I don't want that for you. I told Professor Utonium that I was going to keep you safe, no matter what. And look, you have got kidnapped like three times. Those things made me promise that I wasn't going to tell anybody about this. These terrible news: for you, for me, and for our side of the war." Ben said giving his best friend an almost-crying face, "I don't want to lose you, because you are my best friend. I don't want to worry you. I won't let you work so hard like you use to when you are very, very worried." He approached to Dexter and said: "Dex, you are my best friend and you know that. Can I give you a hug? I sure need your consolation right now."

"Yeah, sure thing. Anything for you, Ben." He said hugging Ben. He thought aloud: "Is it so terrible that you need my consolation?" Ben didn't answer. He didn't want to. Dexter sighed and said to him, "Ben? Say it already." He lets go of Ben, "I don't care if I get terrible. Something **_always_** happens to me. I want to know what's happening to you. I want to help our side of the war against Planet Fusion. Please, let me help you."

Ben remembered what the Fusions said to him…

_"**You will fall soon**, Benjamin Tennyson! We will have **our** **revenge** on you!" Said the two Fusions at the escape of the abandoned building they were. "You will be with us in little time of weeks… or **less**." They started to laugh and got away. _

Ben shut his eyes very strong as not to remember what the two Fusions said to him, "Aaahhh! I don't want to remember those horrible moments of **_my life_**!" He said putting his hands on his face and saying: "**_No, no, no, no and no_**!"

"Ben, tell me what's happening to you!"

"Sorry, Dex. One week before all of this happened to me, I had a confrontation."

"A… confrontation?"

"Yes. I'm not sure of what is happening to me… but I know when, why and who did this to me."

"So… what is the news?"

"Bad news you mean."

"Yeeaah."

"There is a change of plans, Dexter." He said his full name, because he was being serious this time.

"Change of plans?"

"Yes. Now there is one more Fusion **_scary_**, **_evil_**, and **_obsessed _**just like **_yours_**."


	4. Meeting Room 5

**Chapter 3: Meeting Room #5  
**

"Change of plans?"

"Yes. Now there is one more Fusion out there… **_scary, evil, _**and **_obsessed_** just like **_yours._**"

"Ob- Ob- Obsessed? Just like my Fu- Fusion?!" He said aloud. He couldn't believe this. Was that possible? Another Fusion…? Scary, evil, and obsessed? Just like his? "Which is the other Fusion out there?" He asked to Ben. He needed to know which Fusion was Ben talking about.

…

"Ben?"

"I'm talking about…" He couldn't say it. He couldn't finish the sentence. He was **_far too shocked_** at what he saw. Those pure evil red eyes, just like Ur-Dexter's. They had the same red eyes, the same feelings for each other for being **_best friends (EVIL BEST FRIENDS)_**. They were a _team._ "I'm talking about… my Fusion."

"WHAT?! This can't be possible. This can't be happening. Not now."

"Shhh… Relax, Dex."

"I will try to, Benjamin."

"Fine."

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"What happened between you and the Fusions? What did those slimy things said to you?" He said to his best friend, putting a hand on his shoulder again.

"I'm not in a good position to tell you that." He looked at Dexter, and then he smirked. "Do I have access to your computer?"

"Of course you do, Ben."

"Good. Do you have an empty meeting room?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. I have three empty meeting rooms. Which one do you want?" He answered. Why did Ben needed an empty meeting room?

"I need one that haves comfortable chairs, because what we are going to see might be a little long; a big screen, because I want all of you to see; and that nothing can be heard outside of the meeting room."

"Okay. What do you mean with 'all of us'?"

"I mean You, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, and sergeant Chip Morton. Not to mention Kevin and Gwen, of course, this is about the new style of my Fusion. I need all of you to see what happened last week."

"Oh. Okay. Just to know." They left Dexter's Lab and headed to the meeting room #5, with everything that Ben wanted. They reached the elevator to go five floors up to the meeting room #5. "Computress," Dexter said in the elevator, "contact Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Chip Morton, Professor Utonium, Kevin Levin, Gwen Tennyson, and Mr. Green. Tell all of them to meet us at the meeting room #5, it's very important information."

"As you wish, Dexter." Said the super computer. Then she obeyed. She didn't keep talking after that.

"Mr. Green?" Asked Ben.

"Yep." He answered.

"What for?"

"He can be very useful, Ben, trust me."

"I don't have a problem with that. I trust you with all the good friendship we have."

"Good to know."

"You already knew I trusted you." He looked at Dexter. It was true. Dexter already knew that Ben trusted him completely.

"True." He didn't look at Ben, but he continued to stare at him.

"Well? Why do you say '_good to know'_?"

He looked at Ben, his best friend, he smiled at him, "Well, I say "_good to know_" because it feels good to know that you trust me completely. But it feels better when I hear it coming from your mouth. That's all." Now Ben was smiling too.

"Oh, okay. We better get to the meeting room #5. We want to be the first ones to get there, right?" Ben said as they were stepping out of the elevator.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Tennyson. Let's be the first ones to get there." Dexter said pointing at two hover boards outside of the elevator. They both took the hover boards and went flying to get to their destination.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Professor Utonium and his daughters, the Powerpuff Girls, were at a big and nice park, surprisingly not invaded by Terra Fusers. They were sitting on a bench. They were enjoying a nice picnic that they were having. They were telling jokes.

"Nice one, Bubbles!" said Blossom applauding to her sister.

"Thanks!" she replied back. She was smiling like never before.

"Naaah, whatever." The green powerpuff girl said with so much boredom… like always. Except is she was kicking some monster butt.

Professor Utonium stopped reading the newspaper and placed a hand on Buttercup's shoulder, "You know, Buttercup? You don't have to be so bored, if you don't want to. You decide-" He was cut off by the hologram of Dexter's super computer, Computress.

"_I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Professor_."

"Oh, it's okay, Computress. Go ahead."

"_It appears that Ben and Dexter want to see all of you in the meeting room #5, right now."_

"For what?" said all four of them.

_"They didn't give me any details, they only told me that it was important information, and that they needed to see you right away. And for the tone of their voices… it appears that it must be something bad."_

"Thanks, Computress." The hologram of Computress disappeared and he sighed a long moment before saying to the Powerpuff Girls: "Come on, girls. Ben and Dexter want to see us right away."

"Okay, let's go!" They shouted as they grabbed Professor Utonium by the arms and fly through the sky to get to DexLabs.

"Girls, can you slow down a bit? Please?" The girls started to laugh and slowed down their flying velocity.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sergeant Chip Morton, Head of DexLabs' Security, was outside of DexLabs (don't ask me WHY) remembering the faces of all the kids that are fighting for Planet Earth. "Aaahhh. I can't believe this. All those kids… making adult's decisions. This is not right. The kids are not supposed to grow up so fast, their decisions grow so fast. WHY, Fuse? Why do you want to take over the entire Universe?" He thoughts got away when he heard Computress' voice in his walkie talkie.

_"Sarge Morton?"_

"Yes?"

_"Ben and Dexter want you in the meeting room #5 right away."_

He got inside DexLabs and made his way to meeting room #5. "On my way."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin were inside of Ship (Julie's pet and it's a Mechamorph). They were talking to Azmuth (The Creator of the Omnitrix) and telling them about what was happening with the war against Planet Fusion, and Ben's doppleganger.

"Hmm… Interesting what you're telling me…" Azmuth said processing all the information given to him.

"Yeah. The whole Planet is in war. If we fail… we're doomed." Kevin said remembering Planet Fusion, and with his negative side 'on.'

"Yeah, I can see that. Very interesting that the fact that now there are two evil copies of Ben, the savior of the Uni-" Gwen's Plumber badge began to blink.

"Sorry, Azmuth. This can be important."

"Blah, whatever. Go ahead and answer it."

_"Kevin and Gwen, are you there?" _It was Computress voice in the communicator.

"Yes, It's us. What's up Computress? Something wrong?" Gwen said, because she knew better Dexter's super computer more than Kevin does.

_"Oh, no. Nothing wrong. Just that Ben and Dexter need you at DexLabs, meeting room #5. It's important information. I have no details about it."_

"Okay. We're going right away."

_"See ya at DexLabs." Computress said and Gwen's Plumber badge stopped blinking._

"Ship, we need you to get us to DexLabs immediately. Azmuth, you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming! It's my responsibility to protect the Omnitrix as the Wielder too."

"Ship?"

"Shiiip… shiiip…" They got to DexLabs at full lightning speed. (Ship's way to do things)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mr. Green was in detention room with some fan girls of Dexter and Ben.

"Now, young ladies. Why were you sneaking up on Commander Tennyson and the owner of DexCorp's conversation?" asked Mr. Green with long papers on his right hand.

"We are very sorry. We are just some **_crazy fan girls_** of Commander Tennyson and Dexter." answered the 'crazy fan girls'.

"Young ladies, that you are 'crazy fan girls' doesn't mean you can sneak up on people!"

"We are very, very sorry for what we did, Mr. Green."

"Yeah, sure."

"For what do you need those papers?" asked one of the fan girls with a scared tone of voice.

Mr. Green started laughing and said: "These papers? In these papers you are going to write everything that you heard about the conversation." He gave the papers to the four crazy fan girls. "Now start writing!"

He was sitting on his desk when a hologram of Dexter's super computer appeared. "Hello, Computress," he said to her.

_"Hello, Mr. Green,"_ she replied back.

"What does Dexter want now?" he asked, knowing that Computress only showed up if Dexter wanted her to.

"_Actually… it will be **'what do they want,' **_she said awkwardly.

"**They?**" he asked confused.

_"Yes. It will be **'they'** because it's Ben and Dexter_." she answered

"Well, in that case… What do they want?" he said looking at the crazy fan girls writing a lot about the conversation that Ben and Dexter had the day before.

_"They want to see you."_

"Where and when?"

_"Meeting room #5 at DexLabs, right away."_

"Thanks, you can go now." Computress obeyed and disappeared from Mr. Green's desk. He got up from his chair and approached to the fan girls, "You can stop writing now. Today is your lucky day."

"WHAT?! Seriously?"

"Yes, now go away. I have an important meeting to attend to. OH! And one more thing…"

"Yes, Mr. Green?"

"I don't want to see you sneaking up on other people. Understood?!"

"Yes, Mr. Green. Don't worry, we won't." And they left the detention room.

Now Mr. Green was alone in his detention room. "As for me… I better teleport to DexLabs right away." He did as himself said and teleported back to meeting room #5.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Back at meeting room #5…

Ben and Dexter were talking about Azmuth, the creator of so many things (including the Omnitrix, of course), and the smartest alien species in five galaxies.

"Hmmm… Interesting what you are saying about Azmuth… I would love to meet him in person. I would love to be in front of one of the smartest people I have ever seen…" said Dexter enjoying listening to all the stuff that Azmuth had accomplished.

20 seconds after what Dexter said… all the people that were invited to get to the meeting were inside the meeting room.

"Speaking of Azmuth… Look who's there. It's Azmuth." He gasped to Dexter as not to heard him.

Dexter stood straight with his hands on his back… as always. "Hello, everyone. And welcome."

"Yeah, whatever. Can we start already?" Said Kevin.

Dexter looked at Ben and asked him, "What the Hell is wrong with your friend?"

"He has always been like that, trust me." Answered Ben.

Dexter looked back at Kevin and said: "As you wish, Mr. Levin." They started to sit around the boardroom.

Professor Utonium was worried about the awkward silence around the boardroom, so he managed to say: "Well, what's going on? Why do you need us here? What is this all about?"

Ben and Dexter looked at each other and nodded to say something. "It's about our Fusions."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**WOW! Almost two thousand words...**

**Well, that's all for this chapter. Oh and… I actually changed the title of the chapter because it was going to be too long so the part that was supposed to be in this one, is going to be in the nest chapter.**

**See ya! ;)**


	5. Remember that day

**Chapter 4: Remember that day  
**

Ben and Dexter looked at each other and nodded to say something. "It's about our Fusions."

"**WHAAAT?!" **Professor Utonium said getting up from his chair and putting his hands in the big table in the room.

The Powerpuff Girls were wide eyed to what they heard. Had they heard right? They exchanged looks of "**What the Hell is wrong in here**?" because they didn't understand a single thing of what was happening. _**Why**_ would Professor Utonium be like that? So _**concerned**_… about their Fusion doubles… **Ben and Dexter**'s Fusion doubles?

Professor Utonium knew _himself_ why he was so concerned…

Ben, Dexter, Mr. Green, and Sgt. Morton knew why he was like that, too…

The Powerpuff Girls sure knew that Dexter's Fusion double (Ur-Dexter) was very, very evil, and wanted everything that Dexter had (including his best friend, _**Ben**_)… but Ben's Fusion double? What role did Fusion Ben play in this problem?

Ben and Dexter exchanged looks at each other, with, "What are we going to do? How are we going to explain this to them?"

They nodded in agreement to something… and Dexter started,

"Calm down, Dad. It's alright…" he said, "…for now…" he added in a whisper.

"Okay." He said to the Boy Genius, who was like his son, "If you say so…"

"Yes, everything will be alright for now." He turned to look at Ben. Ben had a _sad _face. Then… Everybody turned to look at Ben.

Ben knew why they were doing that. He tried to control his emotions. "Fine. I'll start." He said.

He started to remember those sentences… horrible sentences…

_"Dear Benjamin, no more than thirteen people can know about the information given to you… but, nobody can know what it's going to happen to you."_

He closed his eyes tight… he didn't want to remember the rest of the sentences. But it was useless… no matter how hard he tried not to remember.

_"Count yourself as one people. Remember, Benjamin, choose wisely the other twelve people… if more than that number of people know the information… or just one person knows about what it's going to happen to you… consider yourself or your best friend, Dex (as you call him), **DEAD...**"  
_

That _word… _that _horrible word. **DEAD**_… That word marked Ben for eternity… poor Ben10… Now he was suffering more than everything that had happened to Dexter. And he knew himself that he was going to suffer more than right now…

He returned his mind to meeting room #5... "But first..." he stopped... It was too painful for him to remember those last words coming from Ur-Dexer's mouth... with that evil tone of voice. Why did those slimy things had to exist? Why so evil?

"But first what?" Dexter and Professor Utonium asked slowly, because they knew that when Ben stopped in mid-sentence, it was a bad thing.

"…"

"Come on, Tennyson, say it already…" Kevin said crossing his arms. Kevin didn't even know that Dexter, his rival or worst enemy (as he said), knew Ben better than himself, that both of them have fought together and became friends.

Gwen noticed what was happening with Ben. She knew Ben very well, as well as Dexter did, too. But Kevin didn't noticed it too much. "Kevin," she whispered, "snap out of it. Leave Ben alone. You clearly don't see it, but, Dexter and Professor Utonium know Ben better than you… I mean, look at them. They know that Ben is suffering on his inside, but as always, he doesn't shows his emotions… just like Dexter does. They have a lot in common. Dexter knows Ben better and they only met like a year ago. You, Kevin, don't know him very well and you have spent like two years fighting together, on the good side."

"First of all…" he could get over it… he could get over it… he had to get over those horrible words from the most evil and unique Ur-Dexter. He decided something… he was going to make it. "… not a single word of this to anybody else, understood? Not even one! Or..."

"Or what?" Bubbles asked with curiosity and fear in her tone.

"… or you'll be in terrible danger…" he changed those words... the terrible words

"Danger?" Professor Utonium and Sgt. Morton looked at each other. 'DANGER' meant to be secured in a safe place.

"Not '_danger…' _I mean _terrible danger._" He corrected. Ben lowered his head looking at the floor. If he said _'terrible danger'_ then that was it. Everyone was allowed to be scared of what could happen. Almost nothing was _'terribly dangerous' _for Ben, savior of the Universe, Hero of his own dimension, one of the most respected heroes on the _"Fusion Fall Universe," _and Dexter's best friend ever. Ben always loved risky things… but if he found something as "terribly dangerous" then it was far more dangerous than that.

Dexter knew that Ben was acting strange. Ben was up to something, but what? He knew something that the others did not… and that was the thing that bothered Dexter the most.

"Computress?"

"Yes, Ben?"

"Start from when I and Numbuh One were at Mandy's office, please."

"Understood." And with those words, the screen turned on and started playing what happened that… "day"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Yes I know. What a short chapter**

**I changed the chapter's title... again**

**The recording will play in the next one. Sorry for what I said in the previous chapter... '^_^**

**Please review to let me know what you think until now  
**


	6. Part that can't be seen?

**Chapter 5: Mysterious part that can't be seen**

_Ben and Numbuh One (Nigel Uno) were called for a fight in the "Really Twisted Forest"_**(1) **_because Numbuh Four and Numbuh Five were leading the fight, but were losing the battle._

_"Mandy, why is it always me and Numbuh One?" he protested. He was tired of the same thing… every week, every month._

_"First of all, Tennyson, you two are of the best commanders I have right now. And second, Tennyson, you have an army of freaky aliens in that Omnitrix of yours. You guys sure know how to lead and fight." She answered to Tennyson, who was questioning her, and she didn't stand that._

_"Thanks, Mandy. We really appreciate your admiration for us. Right, Ben?" Numbuh One said to Mandy, trying to draw a smile on his own face._

_"Don't thank me, Numbuh One," She said closing her eyes and crossing her arms, "You've won it with honor. You have proven that you are very good commanders in this war against Planet Fusion." _

_She looked at Ben… He had a blank face, he wasn't listening either._

_"Ben? Hello? Somebody in there?" Uno asked waving a hand in front of Ben's face._

_He didn't respond… he was lost in his thoughts. Ben had a feeling about this fight. He had a **bad** feeling about this? Why? Why did he had this feeling that something was going to happen to him? Maybe he was going to see something that he didn't want to see ever again? Something was going to happen, and he didn't know what it was… but he knew that he wasn't going to like it…_

_Numbuh One hit Ben in the back of his head, "BEN!"_

_"OOOWWWW!" he said, no more lost on his thoughts thanks to Nigel Uno, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR?!" he asked shouting angrily. _

_"Ugh… Let me see… YOU WEREN'T LISTENING?!" he answered with an annoyed tone._

_"… Okay." He said rubbing his head, which hurt. "Uhhh… Mandy?" he asked_

_"Yes, Tennyson?"_

_"I don't think that I should be involved on this fight..." he said. Whe he had a feeling about something... he was always right.  
_

_"Why not?"  
_

_"I can't answer that question right now..." he answered. He wasn't going to tell Mandy that he didn't should be involved on a fight just because he has a "**bad feeling**" about it...  
_

_"Well, then... You are going on that fight, Commander Tennyson, like it or not! Not without an answer to that question!"  
_

_"Fine, I'll go... but if something happens to me, the fault will be yours!"  
_

_She turned her back to Tennyson and didn't bother to look at him. But she could tell that Ben had a damn serious face about this problem. He seem to be very damn serious about what he was saying..._

_"Ben is looking at me with a very, damn, serious face." She thought, "What should I say to him? I **do** care about him... He is one of my best commanders on the front lines... He is a huge part of this war... If something really does happens to him, it will be tragic to all of us... especially for **his best friend**, Dexter... I would be losing one of my best commanders and one of the persons who can understand me... but Dexter, would be losing his best friend ever... If that happens... Dexter would **never **forgive me... If he really... **dies**... it will be a tragic loss for **all of us**..."  
_

_"Uh-huh... you can go now and leave me alone, please." She said, not looking back to Ben or Numbuh One.  
_

_"Fine, we are leaving right now. Mandy, you already know what I told you..."  
_

_She didn't say anything after that and the commanders left her alone in her office.  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**This is what I have until now for chapter 5  
**

**I will update later, this day... because I have a pretty good boring start from 2013...  
**


End file.
